Losing you
by Raikea
Summary: It’s been whole year since Miyagi started going out with Shinobu. What will happen when Miyagi finds out that Shinobu is deadly ill and how will he face that fact? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Note before reading:** English is not my mother tongue so please do forgive me for every mistake I make. I'll do my best not to make too many mistakes :) In original main characters in this story are my original characters but I changed it into terrorist. I love sad stories so please don't hate me. Also in original the deadly sick one dies but I'm still not sure should I kill Shinobu - I love that kid too much...

**First chapter**

**Shinobu:**

I felt really tired while pain in my stomach was making everything even worse. I curled as much as possible because I was sitting in the class listening to the professor. He was saying something about the book we were supposed to read during the weekend. No one was looking at me so no one saw my face which as white as a sheet.

At first I though I was tired because last night I was at Miyagi's place and he made love to me but I did had some sleep at home so I knew that can't be it.

It finally rang for the end of the class.

While I was putting my notebooks in the bag I felt like I was gonna throw up so I fast ran to the bathroom. I did kick few students on my way but I couldn't apologize because I was holding my palm over my mouth. In that moment I wished that I went to Mitsuhashi because in that case I could go to Miyagi's or dad's cabinet and ask for help. But now I was alone.

I ran inside one of the toilets and locked the door behind me. One guy looked at me confused. My bag fell on the floor making a big noise while I fell on my knees. My stomach was twitching from pain and I felt it in my throat. I closed my eyes begging it to go out already.

Few moments later I finally threw up.

**Miyagi:**

Door opening broke the silence in the cabinet. I looked at the door and saw Kamijou coming in caring few books in his hands. We both had a break so he went to the library to pick some books for his next class.

It was raining outside and it was really terrible day. I would probably feel better if I have seen Shinobu but I haven't seen him in two days. He didn't even call me and that was making me nervous at some point. Past year I was always feeling anxious if he hadn't called me even for a day. I would immediately start thinking that he found himself a girlfriend and that he was breaking up with me. I hated those days.

"So how are tings between you and that kid?" asked Kamijou suddenly little embarrassed.

I lit the cigarette without answering him. He found out about me and Shinobu because he saw us once. I mean, we weren't doing anything but that damn kid was dangerously leaning to me. And in some other occasion he left me some food in the cabinet while Kamijou was there. He really didn't care if someone was going to see us. Everything he ever wanted was to make me love him.

"Shinobu", I said suddenly after few minutes, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Kamijou looked at me confused but he was actually looking at my back because I didn't have any will to turn to him.

"His name is Shinobu", I explained what I was trying to say the first time. "Well, his family still hasn't found out if that's what you're aiming at."

"That's not what I meant", he said. "I mean, how do you… ehm…"

"Come on, Kamijou. What do you want to ask; how do we have sex or how do we…" I started turning to him in time to see his terrified face which I had to smile at. "You always amuse me."

He didn't have the time to reply because the phone on my desk suddenly rang. I turned around and picked up the phone. It was my ex-wife.

"Shinobu was pestering me to ask you to visit him as soon as possible", she told me.

"Why?" I asked confused and a little bit scared. "Did anything happen?"

"You, I didn't want to tell you this but he is seriously ill", she said quietly and in that moment my world shattered in pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note before reading:** First, I would like to thank everyone who read the first chapter but I especially want to thank those who commented/faved/added to alert list my story. It made me really happy because I wasn't expecting too much. Thank you everyone again :hug: Second, I'll do my best to update every week, I hope every Thursday :)

**Second chapter**

**Shinobu:**

I opened my eyes slowly while pain was torturing my whole body. I didn't want to move because it was so warm under those three blankets I was covered with but I had to curl myself a little bit. I raised my legs to my chest and placed my forehead on my knees.

Half an hour ago they forced me to eat something and I was begging them to spare me but they didn't want to listen. Now I knew I can't take it any longer.

I was forced to get up.

Everything was spinning around me when I raised my head and sat in the bed. Closing my eyes didn't help very much so I opened them again and got up. In last moment I caught the desk before almost falling to the floor. Abiding to the wall, I manage to get out of my room.

The hallway was empty so I assumed that everyone is downstairs or outside.

Closing the bathroom door, I hurried to the toilet. Falling on knees I knew that I was going to throw up again. There was nothing I could do about it.

My only hope is that my sister is going to tell Miyagi to visit me. I wanted to see him so badly but I didn't want him to know how seriously ill I actually was. I was still hoping that I'll manage to hide that from him even though I was scared that someone else will tell him. Last thing I wanted was to make him worried about me. Last thing I wanted was to make him suffer again like he was suffering because of Sensei.

In lack of some other better thing to do, I just begged my sister to call him.

Right now, I wanted to cry. I had to throw up, I knew that but I couldn't. My stomach was twitching and torturing me and I really hated that feeling. Another thing I wanted was to go back to bed but in that case I will have to get up again the next time I feel the urge and I knew I won't be able to get to the bathroom in time.

My breathing became really hard and loud while my heart was beating in my chest like crazy and in next moment I felt tears falling down my cheeks.

I putted my face in my palms while dizziness was slowly leaving my head.

There was a quiet noise coming from downstairs. It sounded like someone was opening the front door. The next moment I heard someone talking but I couldn't identify whose voices were that.

Only thing I did was to plunge my fingers even deeper in my hair.

**Miyagi:**

Only thing that was going round and round in head was that this can't be happening.

I didn't want to believe in what my ex told me. How could possibly Shinobu be seriously ill? Come on, he's only 19 years old. He seemed perfectly healthy that day when he was at my place and when we had sex. He was acting normally and he didn't look like something was bothering him. I would have noticed that, right?

I knew I had to slow down my speed unless I want to have an accident. Before driving like crazy to Shinobu's house, I passed all my classes to Kamijou with promising him I'll repay him when he'll need it. I didn't even drop to dean's office to see if he's there and to talk to him.

Only thing I wanted was to see him…

When I finally parked my car in front of his house, I couldn't move from fear I was feeling in my heart. I was scared what will I see. After taking a deep breath I got out of the car and rang the bell next to the front door. Moments were passing along me like hours until my ex finally opened the door.

From the moment I saw her I knew something really serious is happening, I knew everything she told me was right.

"Where is he?" I said impatiently.

"Upstairs", she answered shortly. "But before that I want you to know some things."

I couldn't listen to that. I was scared of what I was going to hear. Everything felt the same like Sensei was leaving me and I couldn't believe my bad luck. How can this be happening? How can God be allowing this? Why can't I just be with someone and live happily ever after? Why? Why me?

"Later", I told her. "I need to see him right now."

"I just don't want you say something weird to him. He has enough problems right now without your stupid comments and you acting like life is a joke", she told me coldly.

I could barely believe my ears.

"You think I can't act serious when time and place are demanding that?" I asked offended.

"Actually I do. Don't forget that I know you; we were married once, remember?" she asked.

"Oh, come on. Leave me alone and let me see him!" I lost my nerve and raised my voice.

She went quiet because that was probably the last thing she was expecting from me. I felt impatient and I wanted to see him so desperately. My ex saw those feelings on my face and that made her even more confused. She didn't have a slightest clue what was going on between her brother and me and I didn't have any wish to tell her.

"Why are you so attached to him? He's 17 years younger than you and you're acting like he is your friend or even your own son", she was persistent.

"If you let me see him right now then maybe later I'll explain you everything", I said that in despair, that was my last hope.

Without saying a thing she showed me a way to his bedroom on second floor. I ran upstairs and I really didn't care what is she going to think about that. I really needed to see him as soon as possible.

"Shinobu", I called his name while my voice was shivering.

Accidentally I saw an opened door and went to check. The moment I've approached closer I figured out that was a bathroom. In the next moment I felt terror in my heart.

Shinobu was sitting on the floor holding the sink with face pale and dirty from tears.

I ran towards him and fell on my knees in front of him.

"You threw up again, didn't you?" I asked him with fear.

He just nodded without a voice. I felt tears in the corners of my eyes so I quickly hugged him and he hugged me back very weakly. I helped him to get up pulling his pajama up and uncovering his bare skin. After pulling his pajama back down I escorted him back to his room. I could feel how weak he was while I was caring him and he almost fell few times but I was there to catch him in time. I placed him in his bed.

"I'm so glad that you came", he told me weakly.

"How couldn't I?" I replied while I was placing his blankets over him making him feel warm and comfortable.

"Miyagi", he called me to look at him but I couldn't force myself because of teary eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine", I told him hoping that he won't hear my voice shaking.

Shinobu didn't reply, he grabbed my arm and with that act forced me to look at him confused. He seemed calm but I knew that he was torn apart with pain. Without saying a thing he pulled my arm helping him to get closer to my face. I couldn't move or breathe but I could feel his warm breath on my face. Next moment I felt his lips touching mine and I really couldn't control myself in that moment so I plunged my fingers into his light brown hair deepening the kiss by opening my mouth. Suddenly I felt his tongue rubbing mine.

In that moment nothing existed except us and I really didn't care if someone is going to see us. Everything I wanted was to be with him and to feel his love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** This second last chapter I have written. I would like to know how do you feel about the story; I would like to know which parts you loved or which I did wrong. Only your comments can give me inspiration to write on. But I would like to thank everyone who faved/alerted this story. It really made me happy :) Check out my terrorist panda plushie and tell me what you think: raikea-deviantart-com/art/Terrorist-panda-115406684 (instead of those lines between raikea and deviantart and com write dots).

**Third chapter**

**Shinobu:**

What could I possibly tell him? That we don't have much time or that I love him with all my heart and soul and that I really don't want to leave him… Looking at his worried face was making everything even worse because my first though, when I found out that I'm ill, is that I don't want to make him suffer like this. That's why I made a decision.

After parting our lips, Miyagi forced me to lie down because he saw how weak I actually was even though I kept pretending I'm fine. My hand was lying in his which was very warm despite mine which was unusually cold even though my body was shivering from light fever. My body was exhausted so I was lying with closed eyes but I wasn't sleeping and I could hear him taking a deep breath.

"Don't you have classes now?" I asked taking up my decision I made before.

"Huh? Are you an idiot? I left everything to come here to see you and now you're telling me to leave", Miyagi started to fight. "What's with that attitude?"

I opened my eyes to look at him. "Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"How big of moron are you? Your sister called me telling me that you're lying here really ill and here you are pretending like you're just tired", he sounded really mad at me. "Stop acting like a kid!"

Why was he always like this? For the first time I just wanted to make him suffer as less as possible but he was making my efforts really hard. I didn't want to make him cry because he meant so much to me. I just wanted to see him happy and satisfied.

"Go home now", I finally said quietly. "You can't do anything here anymore."

Miyagi looked at me confused and I felt lump in my throat.

"If you didn't want to see me then you shouldn't have called for me", he said coldly and make me wanna cry because his voice sounded really cruel in my ears. "What the hell do you want me to do?"

"I just don't want to make you suffer", those words finally fell from my lips.

Before these words he wanted to argue with me and he already knew what he is going to say after me but know he stopped and looked at me confused. He never knew what I'm thinking about and I would always make him confused like this but how could I explain him that everything I do I do for him. Every day I wake up because I know that I'll see him and talk to him, I spend every waking hour thinking about him and I always do my best to keep him with me and to make him see how much I love him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I love you so much and I don't want to see you suffering", I said quietly turning my look.

"Then you shouldn't have told your sister to call me. It's too late now", he told me and then I felt his hand ruffling my hair and cuddling my face so I had to look back at him. "It would be even more heartbreaking for me if you haven't told me. I want to know what's happening with you because I love you, Shinobu."

I felt tears running down my cheeks. I didn't want and I couldn't stop them.

Miyagi leaned to me and putted my face in his hands. Few moments later I felt his warm lips on my forehead so I closed my eyes and wished that moment could last forever. I felt really happy to be loved by him.

**Miyagi:**

Not long ago after I came to his house, Shinobu fell asleep. He turned to his right side and putted his hands in front of his face which was really pale and concerning but I have to admit that he looked adorable while he was sleeping. I covered him to his shoulders so that he don't catch a cold because that was the last thing he needed right now.

I felt like someone was in the room other than us so I turned to the door to see his sister and my ex. Her arms were folded on her chest and she was looking at her brother with worried look on face.

"We need to talk", she told me.

I wondered how long she has been standing there and how much did she see. Few moments before I acted pretty caring towards Shinobu.

I got up from his bed quietly and carefully so that I don't wake him up. He was sleeping really soundly. I followed my ex out of his room and I closed the door after me so that we could talk without worrying that we would wake Shinobu up. She looked serious while she was looking back at me. Her look was making me nervous.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"Shinobu's illness", she answered me shortly. "I told you that he is very ill but I haven't told you everything. Since you care about him that much then I think you should know."

I didn't want to talk about that now. I felt way too nervous to do that; I was really afraid of what she is going to tell me. I was scared of conversations like that because I knew they never end well. I wanted to hope that Shinobu is going to be fine and that they are wrong about his condition. Just like I was hoping that Sensei is going to survive and stay with me forever. Life is too cruel and I felt like I can't fight anymore. I was slowly losing my will for life because it was bringing me nothing except pain and suffering but in the same time it was taking everything away from me. Everything I ever loved.

"He is going to get better, right?" I asked carefully.

"I'm afraid he's not", she said and destroyed all my hopes. "You, I've already told you that he's seriously ill. Yesterday he threw up at university and fell unconscious. One student called the professor on the hallway and they called the ambulance because they couldn't wake him up. He spent the night in hospital and doctor told us that he can't do much for him."

"Shinobu is still so young. There has to be something they can do", I didn't want to give up.

"I know how you feel. I told him the same thing but he shook his head", said my ex.

"Why?" I asked scared of the answer.

"Shinobu is in the last stage of the illness and that's why they can't help him even though they couldn't help him even if we found out earlier that he's ill", she said sadly.

"How come? Usually they can help the sick one if he founds out about the illness on time", I said a little bit confused.

"Not in his case. He has sick genes and that can't be helped", she explained to me. "He has really rare illness which is carried through genes and once it shows up doctors can't do anything except help to make the pain easier to bear with. Doctor gave us few boxes of different kinds of pills which Shinobu has to take every four hours. He can eat but he throws everything up and doctor told us it's going to get even worse. I don't want to lie to you so I'm going to tell you this; Shinobu won't live much more. Maybe two more months…"

"I don't want to believe that", I fought. "There has to be something they could do to help him. He can't die. He just started his life!" I was slowly losing my control. "I want a second opinion! I want to get him the best doctor in the world! Someone has to save him!"

My ex was just standing there looking me while I was losing my control. She didn't understand why I was saying all that; she couldn't understand how could I love him that much. I was prepared to give my life for him. My life without him was meaningless and I knew that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter**

**Shinobu:**

When I woke up the room was filled with darkness. I couldn't see the clock on the wall across my bed so I had no idea how late it was. Thanks to the moonlight falling through window to my room I saw someone next to my bed. I needed just a minute to see that's Miyagi. He was sitting on the floor with his head and arms on my bed. I couldn't see his face which was in his palms. His breathing was soundly so I knew he was sleeping.

I couldn't believe that he is still by my side.

He was lying on my right hand so I cuddled his head with my left arm. I could feel his warmth and I knew he loves me because he was still there, next to my bed hoping that I'll get better. I felt lump in my throat.

Suddenly the door opened and scared me so I immediately turned in that direction. Light falling from hallway shined around my sister who was caring boxes of pills in her hands. Her face was worried and I knew it was all because of me.

"He didn't want to leave", she said walking towards me. "I tried to make him leave but he didn't want to listen to anything I was telling him."

"I don't mind him being here", I told her quietly so that I don't wake him up.

My sister placed pills on the cabinet beside my bed. After placing the lamp aside and moving books from the cabinet, she putted there a water jug and a glass. She putted the books inside of the cabinet because earlier that day I begged her to let me read. On top of the pile was a book about literature that Miyagi bought for me when I had my entrance exams.

"Every four hours you have to take one of every sort of pills so that's…" she stopped looking at clock. "Well, that's the next hour. I'll…"

"You can go to sleep", I interrupted her. "I'll take them by myself."

"Are you sure?" she asked a little bit worried.

"Of course", I told her with a weak smile.

She got up from the floor because she was kneeling and then she kissed my forehead and cuddled it and my hair. Then she turned to take a look at Miyagi who was still sleeping without knowing anything.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to wake him up and force him to go home?" she asked not approving him spending the night in my room.

"Don't you worry about him. At least I'm not alone", I said that with a smile trying to hide my true feelings towards him.

She shook her shoulders and left my room without a word. After she closed the door the room was again filled with the darkness and silver moonlight. I slowly managed to sit and then I carefully kissed the top of his head. Then I placed my chin on his head and carefully hugged him hoping that he'll feel my love.

The next moment I felt his slowly moving inside my hug and I knew I woke him up so I let him go and sat in bed. He raised his head trying to get the focus and then he saw me. He rubbed his eyes and got up from the floor without a word. He climbed to my bed and pulled me inside his warm hug. I hugged his back, placing my head to his chest. I loved to listen to his heartbeat so I closed my eyes wanting to stay like that forever. I really didn't want to leave him, not now when I finally got him to love me like this.

"I don't want to go home tonight", he told he.

"I don't want you to go home either", I replied in his arm.

"You have to lie down", he told me suddenly taking me out of his hug.

I fought back because I didn't want him to put me in the bed. I wanted him to hug me; I wanted to feel his warmth and his heart beating. He forced me to lie down and to cover with all my blankets. I tried to get up but he pushed me back to bed. He looked mad at me so I looked back at him scared. Last thing I wanted was him to hate me so I stopped fighting. I looked at him terrified while he was walking towards the door. I though he was gonna leave me but he just locked the door and came back to my bed. Then the removed the blankets and slipped to my bed. I barely could believe my eyes. Since my bed was big enough for one person we had to squeeze a little bit but I was happy because he took me back inside his hug and placed his head on top of mine. I hugged him back without a word.

"Don't tell your sister I did this. She would get mad", he told me suddenly and I had to smile.

"You're crazy if you think that I would tell her because she would chase you away for ever or maybe even kill you", I smiled without thinking about what I just said.

"In that case we'll be together forever on the other side of this life", Miyagi said seriously.

I felt lump in my throat so I just hugged him a little bit stronger. I didn't want him to think about things like that. He didn't deserve to suffer like this. He was such a good person.

They all though that I don't know anything but I heard the doctor talking to my father and my sister when we were in the hospital that day when I fell unconscious at university. I knew that I'm very seriously ill and I'm going to die pretty soon. I knew all that but I didn't want Miyagi to know. I didn't want to break his heart again not now when he just got recovered from Sensei's death. I wanted to make him happy, to see him smile, to hear his sarcasm but I was scared that's impossible anymore…

Silence fell between us. We were just lying there listening to the clock counting the minutes.

I didn't know when I fell asleep but when I opened my eyes, Miyagi wasn't hugging me anymore. He was sitting in my bed. His face was lightened by the light coming from the lamp on the cabinet beside my bed. He was looking at all those pills probably thinking which one I have to take.

"I have to take one of every sort every four hours", I told him breaking the silence so he turned to me.

Then he opened every box and took one pill from each. After filling the glass with water he turned to me. I sat in bed looking back at him.

"One by one; not all at once", I told him with a smile.

"I know but I'm going to give them to you. Now, open your mouth", he told me seriously and I could feel my cheeks getting blushed. "Come on, Shinobu. It's not like I told you something like this for the first time."

"Maybe but it always sounds weird when you say it", I told him still blushing.

"Whatever", he replied and putted his fingers which were holding a pill in front of my face and I blushed even more. He pressed the pill on my lips. "Open your mouth, Shinobu."

I couldn't control myself. I was blushing like mad because of his words and reactions. I felt really embarrassed so I closed my eyes and finally slowly opened my mouth. Miyagi quickly pushed the pill inside my mouth and even his finger. I felt my face getting even redder. He took his finger out and instead of it he putted his tongue in and started kissing me. I felt tears creating in the corners of my eyes while I was still blushing. Miyagi parted our lips and took another pill turning back to me. I angrily looked at him.

"Ok, few more to go. Now, open your mouth again", he told me with a smile and I wanted to punch him but my face got redder again.

* * *

**Author's note:** This is the last chapter I've have written so please tell me what you think; give me some inspiration to continue this story. I love this chapter a lot, I love the atmosphere :lol: The way I imagined the end of this chapter (put full stops instead of commas), please, check it out: www,raikea,deviantart,com/art/Open-your-mouth-116310423


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Thanks for your wonderful reviews. To be honest I still don't know how this story is gonna end even though I have the alternative end written. I would like to know how would you like this story to end. On the other hand, I apologize if this chapter is not that great. Blame my illness XD

**Fifth chapter**

**Miyagi:**

I woke up early in the morning which really surprised me because I was sure I'll sleep until late and got caught in Shinobu's bed. I turned to look at him. Shinobu was sleeping faced to the wall with his warm forehead leaned on the cool wall so I moved his head a bit slowly so that I don't wake him up. He looked really peacefully while he was holding his blankets in his small hands. His face still looked pretty pale.

I looked at the clock across the bed.

_06:12_

It really was early considering the fact that last night I was giving him his pills late at night.

I got out of his bed very carefully. Then I took another look at him before I turned and left his room unlocking the door before it. The house was still quiet and I didn't want to wake anyone up. Especially I didn't want to see my ex and have another weird conversation with her.

I had to get home as soon as possible.

**Shinobu:**

Someone was shaking my shoulder and calling my name so I woke up from my sleep and turned around to see my sister holding something in her palm. One look at my room was enough to realize something.

"Where is Miyagi?" I blurted.

My sister looked at me like she is apologizing. Then she slowly shook her shoulders and my heart ached.

"I haven't seen him this morning", she told me. "Anyway, it's time for your pills."

She put all pills in my still sleepy palm and glass of water in another hand. I took all pills one by one and then I gave her glass back. She placed it on the cabinet and turned to me with worried look on her face.

"Could you please call him?" I begged.

"Shinobu", she told me seriously. "I need to talk to you."

I looked at her confused forgetting about Miyagi for a moment. "About what?"

She had a serious look on her face and I was sure that I won't like the conversation that I was about to hear. She placed her warm palm on my cold. For few minutes she was looking for best words while I started thinking about Miyagi again. I really wanted him to come back and I was scared that he won't.

"I just don't want you to have false hopes", she told me suddenly and I knew she is going to talk about my condition. "You know that your father and I love you. How couldn't I? You're my baby brother but…"

"I know I'm going to die", I told her coldly and made her look at me with shock and horror.

"Who told you that?" she said still shocked.

"It doesn't matter how I know. It's important that I know and I think it's better that way", I was telling her while looking at her eyes filling with tears. "How much time do I have left?"

"No!" she almost yelled. "Shinobu, stop it! I won't tell you because… because maybe it won't end like that."

"Did doctor tell you that?" I asked still acting cold.

"No, but…" she said.

"Please, tell me. I want to know so that I could use that time the best I can", I begged her but I felt like my voice is going to break any moment. "Please, I'm begging you. I still have to do some things and I want to know how much time I have for that and…"

"Two months", she interrupted me and made me go silent.

I couldn't believe my ears. Only two months. Just two months to spend with Miyagi; only two months time to repeat how much I love him and how much I'm happy because I had his love. That information made me cry. I didn't want to leave that early. I still wanted to hug him, to kiss his lips and to be one with him. I wanted more time. I felt defeated.

My sister hugged me trying to make me feel better but nothing could save me and I knew that.

When she left me alone I felt like crying again. I turned to my cabinet and took a book out of it. It was book about literature Miyagi bought for me long time ago. I opened it and started reading it trying to keep my mind from too much thinking. I remembered how mad I was before he gave that book because I though he was seeing some other woman but it came out like she was just helping him to choose a book for me. One tear fell on the white page.

Hours were passing by and I was still alone.

Half an hour ago I threw up the lunch they forced me to eat. I was crying and trying to eat as less as possible hoping that way I won't have to throw up but I was wrong. My whole body was in pain but I couldn't sleep. There was a book in my lap which I tried to read but I couldn't really focus; I've been reading the same line for fifth time.

Suddenly I heard door opening and I had to jump from my bed the moment I saw Miyagi on the door. When he saw me trying to get out of the bed he ran towards me and forced me to lie back down. He looked mad.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked me and I could hear anger in his voice.

"Where were you, you stupid old man?!" I yelled at him trying to punch him but he grabbed my wrists and pushed them to the mattress. "You promised you'll…"

He shut me up with a kiss. I felt tears falling down my face from anger. The kiss was pretty fast because he was probably afraid someone might see us. I was still mad at him and I couldn't believe he left me alone for a whole day. Then I felt a scent of shampoo and soap so I took another look at him. He was smiling.

"Why the hell are you smiling, you old man?" I was pretending.

"I just dropped to my apartment to take a bath, change my clothes and then I went to the university to arrange some things with your father and Kamijou. You were sleeping when I left and I can't come to your folk's house whenever I want", he explained.

"In that case", I said and leaned to the cabinet opening the small drawer and taking out my house key and then putting it in his palm. "I want you to take it. With it you can leave and come whenever you feel like it. And I'll feel much better if I know that you have it. Either way, I won't need it anymore."

"You're going to get better, you'll…" he started but I interrupted him.

"Yeah, whatever. Just take it."

He took my face in his warm palms. I turned my look because I couldn't look at him from so close. I would always feel embarrassed but he seemed like he has no problems with it. Then he kissed me this time making it last longer. I just closed my eyes and followed his rhythm.

"Thank you for the key", he told me after the kiss. "By the way, is it already time for you to take your pills?"

"You wish it", I told him angrily and turned my look away from him but Miyagi gave me a smooch in the cheek and hugged me around my shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixth chapter**

**Miyagi:**

I really got seriously worried for Shinobu-chan. He was so pale and that was concerning me but there was nothing I could do about it. Doctor said that can't be helped and that was worrying me even more. They all gave up from Shinobu-chan and I was getting really mad because of that attitude.

I covered him with his blankets because he was tossing and turning during his sleep so he was always half naked. He was getting more tired every single day and the sicker he was getting the sleepier he was. During the day he was awake only three-four hours but even during that period he was yawning and lying without energy to do anything.

After a lot of thinking I decided to find him the best doctor so now I was sitting in his room with laptop in front of me.

Page after page on the net I was looking for the best doctor who could help him. Off course every doctor was thinking he's the best and slowly I began to lose my hope in finding the best one. But the conclusion I got that best doctors were in Europe and America so I was searching for the best on that places. It was still hard to find someone. Money was no problem because Shinobu's family was really wealthy.

"Miyagi", suddenly I heard behind me so I turned around and saw Shinobu standing behind me.

I jumped from the chair and grabbed his shoulders because he looked very weak and his face was still so pale.

"What are you doing up?" I asked him.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Could you take me, please?" his voice was so quiet and that was tearing me apart.

"Off course I'll take you", I told him and helped him to the bathroom because he was stubborn and didn't let me to carry him.

When we got to the bathroom he opened the door and put his hand in front of me forbidding me to go inside with him. I furrowed my eyebrows but he didn't care.

"Don't you dare to peak or make something weird! Is that clear?" Shinobu got inside and closed the door behind him.

I was still mad at him. I couldn't believe his attitude. He was forbidding me to come inside because he didn't want me to see him. Why? What could I see that I haven't already seen? That kid was really unbelievable. Maybe he was embarrassed because he has to throw up or something. I really didn't know. He didn't want to explain it to me. To be honest, that was bothering me because I hate leaving him alone. I was afraid that he might fall and hurt himself; he was so weak. I wanted to come in; I even promised him I'll turn around and that I won't look but not even then he let me in.

Waiting was killing me.

Every minute that passed by was making me worry even more. I was leaned to the wall next to the door waiting for him to come out.

After around ten minutes of waiting I knocked on the door pretty angrily.

"Don't come in!" Shinobu yelled from inside. "I'm fine. I'm coming out!"

Feeling a little bit calmer I leaned to the wall again. I was waiting for him another ten minutes and now I was really angry and worried so I just opened the door and stopped shocked.

"What the hell are you doing?" I barely said from shock.

Shinobu was standing in front of the big mirror on the wall holding his pajama up and obviously examining his chest. His cheeks got blushed.

"I told you not to come in!" he started to yell at me and then he went back to examining his chest. "Look! I look like a girl now! It's all swollen!"

Shinobu-chan was mad but I had to smile because he really looked like a girl. I was sure that was because he was sick because even his belly looked a little bit swollen but I didn't say a thing. I knew he would get even madder.

"What are you laughing at, you stupid old man?!" he yelled at me putting his pajama down.

I got to him and hugged him strongly so that he can't get out of my hug. Shinobu was still mad but I didn't really care.

"I think you're one cute little girl", I said with a smile so Shinobu punched me weakly.

"Just shut up! Idiot", he told me and then he stopped fighting so I took him in my arms.

Shinobu hugged me around my neck and placed his head on my shoulder. I kissed his light hair and took him back to his bed. When I placed him on the soft sheets he was already sleeping so I just covered him again and kissed his lips very carefully.

"I still love you, you girly brat", I told him even though he was already sleeping on my luck because he would probably hit me for that.

After I got sure that he was comfortable and warm I got back to the table and laptop where was till opened one page on the net. There was some information about some doctor from the America. I read the whole article and in that moment he seemed like a perfect doctor for Shinobu. I turned to Shinobu to give him a short look and then I turned back to the article.

* * *

**Author's note:** I know this is not that big. I just wrote it so I really hope it's not that bad. I just lost faith in my English because I started to get bad grades. Is my English really that bad; I wanna know am I making too much mistakes, please tell me :) I think I might be taking a break from this story: I really like it and I really want to finish it but there is too much stories like this one so... My next fanfiction is about egoist so make sure you check it out: first chapter probably tomorrow :P


End file.
